


His Ian

by DarkHair_BrightEyes



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!Mickey, Future Fic, M/M, daddies!Gallavich, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHair_BrightEyes/pseuds/DarkHair_BrightEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is a constant figure in little Yevgeny's life. Yevgeny thinks his family is the same as all of his friends' families.</p><p>** A one shot in which Yevgeny is convinced 'Ian' is a term of endearment.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Ian

**Author's Note:**

> I know there have been other posts based on a similar topic but I couldn't resist putting my own spin on it. I am having some serious writers block with my Grease Monkey fic; I'm hoping to get back into it in the new year. Maybe the new season will give me some inspiration. Happy New Year to you, wherever you are in the world, and enjoy!

Yevgeny was a late talker; he didn’t say his first word until he was almost 2. He was a quiet kid and would just stare as if he was trying to take everything in; but once he started, the ball was rolling and it was non-stop gab.

The first time he’d said it Mickey and Ian had been lounging on the sofa watching some random action movie that they had probably already watched 20 times over; Yev had been sat on the carpet in front of them playing with some Tonka trucks. Ian was leaning against Mickey’s chest his eyes slowly closing as Mickey stroked his arm aimlessly.

“Een.”

“What’s that bud?” Mickey grumbled tiredly at the two-year old who had stood up by the couch with the truck in his hand.

The toddler garbled some baby babble as he held the truck out to the sleepy adults, that’s when Mickey noticed that the wheel had fallen off.

“Aww, did your truck break?” Mickey leaned up, jostling Ian. Ian sat up and rubbed his eyes with a moan as Mickey reached out for the truck.

“No!” The mini version of Mickey said with determination as he held the toy away from his father. “No, Dada, Een.” He held the truck out for Ian to take.

Both Ian’s and Mickey’s eyes bugged out of their head realizing that the toddler was trying to say Ian. Ian’s smile beamed as he accepted the offered truck. “You want Ian to fix it Yev?” The shorter man asked, still not convinced that his son wanted Ian over him.

“Een, fik it.” He said with confidence as he pushed the toy closer to the redhead’s chest.

Ian turned to his boyfriend with a shit eating grin as he moved to sit on the floor with the toddler.

* * *

 

They were walking home from Gallagher daycare, Yevgeny’s hand tightly grasped in his fathers. Debbie had let them finger paint today and although the four-year old had successfully washed all the paint off his hands, he still managed to have it behind his ears and on his forehead.

“So you have fun with Debs and the other kids?”

“Uh huh!” Yev nodded as the strolled along the sidewalk back to the Milkovich house.

Mickey had the boy’s small Ninja Turtle knapsack slung over his shoulder as he held a cigarette in his other hand.

“What’d you do?”

“We did painting with our hands and then Kenny got in trouble because he ate some and Emily painted on the wall.” The excited boy said in one breath.

“Oh yeah?”

“Mmm hmm. And Debbie said I was really good and that I should ask you for ice cream.”

“Did she?” Mickey said with a smile as he took a drag of his cigarette.

“Yup. Can I Daddy? Can I have ice cream?”

“I don’t think so bud.”

The boy pouted, “but Dad … Debbie said!”

“You remember what happened this morning when I asked you to clean up your cereal?” The boy went quiet.

“Hmm?” Mickey probed for an answer as he gave a gentle squeeze to his son’s hand.

“I slammed my door.” The boy groaned under his breath.

“You slammed your door. And I said no treats for a week, right?”

Yevgeny groaned as he realized he wasn’t getting anywhere.

They came up to the house and Yevgeny took off up the stairs as he saw Ian’s bike leaning against the stairs.

“Ian!” The small boy yelled excitedly as he burst through the house and headed toward the kitchen where the redhead was busy preparing dinner.

“Hey, little dude!” Ian swung the boy around as he squealed and giggled. He rested the boy on his hip as he rubbed at a paint splotch on his forehead.

“And what did Debs have you doing today? Throwing paint?”

“NO!” he said with a laugh, “we painted with our hands and Debbie said I could have ice cream. Can I have ice cream Ian?”

“Well if Debbie said you were good, we can have some after dinner.”

“Yeah! Ice cream!” Yev cheered happily as Ian smiled at the young boy’s enthusiasm.

“Eh!” Mickey bellowed from the bathroom and wrenched the door open, “we need to have a talk, little man.”

Ian placed the boy down with a curious expression as Yevgeny dropped his gaze to the floor and moved to stand behind the taller man.

“Hey, why you hiding Yevy?”

“He’s hiding because after you left for work this morning he slammed his door when I asked him to clean up his cereal.”

Ian stepped away and faced the dark haired boy, crouching down to his level. “What did we tell you would happen if you keep slamming your door Yev?” Ian asked softly as he tilted the boy’s chin upwards.

“No more door.” He grumbled.

“That’s right. No more door.” Like a typical four-year old, the little boy’s lip jutted out into an obvious pout.

“But what did I say this morning?” Mickey prompted the boy as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

Ian looked up at Mickey curiously; he’d thought they were on the same page with the ‘no door’ thing.

“Dad said ‘no treats’.”

Ian bit his lip, fighting back a smile. Yevgeny’s sweet tooth was almost as bad as his father’s.

“Yevy, you know if your Daddy says ‘no’ to something, it means no. You can’t come running to me for a different answer.”

“But Ian, you said we could have ice cream.” The young boy whined.

“I did. But did Daddy say ‘no’ first?”

Yevgeny dropped his head and bit his lip, a perfect mimic of his father.

“So, no ice cream.” Ian stood up and ran his hand through the boy’s dark strands as the little one gave a heavy, dramatic sigh.

“Now, go play.” Mickey told the boy from where he had parked himself leaning against the counter.

Ian waited for the boy to run into the next room before he crowded Mickey against the counter with the biggest smile on his face.

“You can wipe that smile right off your face.”

“Aw, come on, it’s adorable; you’re bad cop, I’m good cop.” He brought his lips down softly to his boyfriend’s, cradling his face before he turned back to battering the chicken.

* * *

 

It was Valentine’s Day, Kev walked into the Milkovich house with a seven year old Yevgeny trudging behind him. The kid had been quiet the whole walk home with a sour expression on his face and walked straight to his room.

“Yo, Mickey!” Kev bellowed through the house as he shook the snow off his hat and kept a firm grip on Amy and Gemma’s hands.

Mickey and Ian burst through the bedroom door, pulling shirts over their heads as they went.

“Can’t you guys keep your hands off of each other; you put me and Vee to shame.”

“Sorry, Kev. We lost track of time.” Ian pushed his hair off his face as Mickey sauntered behind him. Ian was nearly bowled over as the girls ran and tackled him in a hug.

“Where’s my runt?” Mickey questioned at Kev as he lit up a smoke.

“Ran into his room, didn’t say a word the whole walk home. Just thought you should know.”

Ian pried the girls off his legs and tuned to look at Mickey concerned.

“I’ll leave you to it; need to get these rug rats home before Vee has a fit.” They said their goodbyes to the Ball’s and made their way over to Yev’s room, formally Mandy’s, but she’d moved in with her half decent boyfriend a few years back.

Ian slowly made his way to the bed where the dark haired boy was curled up; Mickey leant up against the door frame. They had an unspoken agreement that Ian dealt with the sensitive moments and Mickey the discipline.

“Hey, little dude. You okay?” Ian asked softly as he pushed an unruly strand of hair out of the boy’s bright blue eyes.

The boy nodded his head ‘no’ as he tried to bury his face deeper into his pillow.

“I’m not going away Yev. You might as well sit up and tell me what’s wrong.” Mickey watched his two favourite people with his arms folded across his chest.

Yevgeny sat up and wrapped his arms tightly around Ian’s middle and began to sob lightly into his chest.

“Hey! Hey, what’s up? Why you so upset little man?”

“I – I don’t want – want you to go away.” The boy sobbed.

“Go away? Why would I go away?” He stroked his hand through the boy’s hair as he pulled him up to his lap.

“Mr. Forest asked us to talk about our family and the people we love today, and I started talking about you and Dad and Mama and nobody else had an Ian. And then the other kids started saying that my Ian wasn’t a real thing and that families only have a mommy and a daddy and I don’t want you to go away.” Yevgeny took a sharp inhale to catch his breath as he squeezed Ian harder to emphasize his point.

“Stupid fuckers.” Mickey grumbled.

Ian looked up at his partner overcome with heartbreaking love.

“Yevy, you don’t need to worry. I’m not going anywhere. Our family is just special. You remember that some boys like boys, some boys like girls and some girls like girls and some people like both?”

“Mmm hmm. Like Daddy loves you and Mama loves Peter but before Peter she loved Nika.”

“Yeah, bud. That’s right. And what do I call Daddy?”

“Mickey. Like Mickey Mouse.” Yevgeny giggled and Mickey moaned.

“Yup, but I call him that because that’s his name like your name is Yevgeny and Mama’s name is Svetlana.” The boy nodded in understanding. “So, you and Daddy call me Ian because that’s my name, and your friends don’t have an Ian because there is only one of me, okay?”

Ian could feel the nod of Yev’s head against his chest. “Are all families special?” he asked as he titled his head to look up at Ian.

“Sure, in their own way. But I think ours is extra special; you have 3 people who will always love you and your friends only have two.”

“Yeah, it’s like you have a mommy and two daddies and your friends only have a mommy and one daddy.” Ian couldn’t hide the surprise as Mickey spoke from the door way. Mickey smiled back at the dumbfounded redhead whose eyes had started to glass over with tears.

“Cool. So I get extra love! Can I play Xbox now?” The adults both chuckled at the sudden mood change in the boy, all was right in his world again, he still had his Mama, Daddy and his Ian.

“Just until dinner.” Ian smiled as Yevgeny flew out of the room in excitement. He held out his hands for Mickey to help him up, a coy smiled played at his lips.

“Gettin’ old there, Firecrotch?” Mickey asked sarcastically as he pulled at the offered hands.

“Did you mean what you said?” Ian asked honestly as he trapped the shorter man in the circle of his arms and pressed their foreheads together.

Mickey looked into the clear green orbs before him, “you’ll always be his dad. What he calls you makes no difference. Now, stop being such a fuckin’ sap and finish what you started before Kev so rudely interrupted.”

Ian rolled his eyes; his boyfriend’s nonchalance was nothing new.

Later that night when he checked on Yev before he went to bed, he stared at the boy’s peaceful face and felt his heart swell with pride. He was a constant fixture in the boy’s life; associated as a consistent source of love. However, he was not his Mama or his Daddy, he was: his Ian.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: ericabo0.tumblr.com


End file.
